Pureblood In Muggle's Clothing
by Daizy Blackrose Of Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Rebecca J.Masterson a fan of Harry Potter & fanfiction authoress makes a wish. What if that wish came ture & more.....
1. The Intro

**Ok to all who are reading this:** I Daizy Blackrose don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the places in this story & for the record I'm not really from England.(**_Tho at times I wish I wheir cause I love the British.)_** Also Evergreen Hills is not a real place in the state of Washington. Oh by the way Cauldron Cakes are hella good I've had them in real life, for I have made them myself. Well anyways Dears I've kept ya long enough, please move onto the story. But one more thing please, please when you get done reading this first part of the story. Please review or leave a note on what you thought about this part of the story, I have more Chapters waiting to be unveiled ok? Good on with the story!

**_Pureblood_ In _Muggle's_ Clothing**

**By Daizy Blackrose of Slytherin.**

**Daizy's Introduction.**

I guess I should introduce myself before I tell you my story huh?

Well my name is to those who had grown up around me & who had raised me I was Rebecca J. Masterson the happy, shy, & sweet girl of Evergreen Hills, Washington.

But to those of my true birth land I was Daizy J.Blackrose of Yorkshire, England.

I was the type girl you'd find reading a book almost anywhere & sometimes you could also find me trying to write my own stories theywheirmore like fan-fiction actually.

Also sometimes I would find myself daydreaming about the characters from some of my favorite stories & wishing that I could be in their world or at least met them & their friends.

My most favorite of all theses stories wheir the Harry Potter stories & yes I was most thrilled when they whier put into movie form, cause I got to see my favorite characters in a more realistic form.

Because of this I now had a clearer picture of my favorite characters & this inspired me to try & write my own fan-fiction about them & their world.

Of course now being a big fan of Harry Potter I would yes enter all the contest that wheir put out their for all the fans & yes bought two house robes one for Gryffindor & one for Slytherin, two house ties same as the robes, two house sweaters same as the robes.

Both house banners had a special place on the wall over my bed & yes I even bought a wand.

Oh & I can't forget the house scarfs for both houses for I ware one of them at all times, even when it's not wintertime.

Now you'll more than likely asking why two houses, why not one.

Well see the thing is that I'm for both houses I just couldn't make up my mind as to which of the two houses to be loyal too, seeing as I'm really fond of both houses.

So I thought it was best that I got a set of stuff for both houses, anyways what do you get with when you have Slytherin & Gryffindor sitting right next to each other?

You get a peaceful Christmas between two houses especially when I'm involved.

But anyways like I said I'm a big fan of the world of Harry Potter, you may think I'm a wee bit crazy but that is nothing compared to what my Muggle family thought but that story is best saved for another day.

So now that I've told you a little bit bout myself I now should tell you my story of how I formerly Rebecca J.Masterson became **Daizy J.Blackrose**.


	2. The Lucky Contests Winners

**I'd like to thank the people who are dropping me a note, I'm glad yourenjoying my story so far. But anywho here's the next Chap. As always please leave a note on what you thought. Oh by way I'm puting out each Chappy after I get at least one review, but also I share the comp I'm on so it might take longer for me to post each chapter in the future.**

**_Always,_**

**_Daizy Blackrose of Slytherin._**

**The Lucky Contest Winners & A wish come true.**

I remember the day my whole world changed from normal to really odd but at the same time amazing.

The fairground was not to bad, seeing as I had not been to this fairground in particular before.

Their was this whole English country side theme about the whole place, it was rather peaceful if I do say so myself.

It was on this day in which a contest for Harry Potter fan-fiction was to draw it's winners & I was one of the top three in the winning pool.

I couldn't wait to see who got first place, cause the one who got first place got to meet the cast of the _H.P. & The O.O.T.P._

Oh yeah you can bet I was hoping that I was first place winner.

Cause you know like I do, that would be the #2 wish of any Harry Potter fan to come true & I hoping sooo much that this wish would come true.

Of course we know what the #1 wish is so we won't talk bout that will we?

Now if you remember their were three winners & seeing as I'm one of them, the other two winners seemed to know each other.

But the thing about those two that made me wonder was that one looked like Hermione & the other looked like Ginny.

But what really got mecreepedout was when a group of 4 boys came over to the table.

Theses boys looked like they knew the other two contest winners really well, in fact three of them looked like Ron, Fred, & George.

The one boy who didn't look like he was sporting red hair had a really odd & really close similarity to Harry Potter, in which was a little creepy for me but at the same time had me wondering.

_(Mind you my heart started beating a little quicker at that moment too for some reason.)  
_  
But anyway theses 4 boys had started to talk with the other two girls next to me & they were joking with them in good fun.

Well hey I was just sitting their twirling my straight blond locks with my fingers & watched the group that was in front of me with my Royal Navy blue eyes out of curiosity mainly._ (But mainly out of boredom tho)_

Because of this I thought _"Maybe If I keep my yap shut they won't notice me sitting here while I observe & listen to them some more, yep that's what I'll do."  
_  
But no one of the twins had decided to see who else his sister was up against in this contest & now he was talking to me.

"Hello Miss I'm FredWeasley& this gent here is my brother George."

Which at this point the other twin had turned around to see who his brother was talking to & also to say hi.

"Fred how many times have I told you if your going to introduce us to someone to make sure I'm paying attention, now because of this I have missed what Ginny & Hermione said bout the prank they pulled on ferret face Malfoy earlier today."

I was now thinking_ "Oh my word did he just mention Draco __Malfoy & what prank did those silly girls pull on the Slytherin __Prince now?"_

I started to slightly giggle & blush at my thought, it was silly really here I was calling Malfoy a prince even tho he wasn't a prince.

Mind you tho he does act & look like one, so one might think on first glance that he was indeed a prince.

Of course no one would guess how much I wanted to meet the blond haired Ice Prince of Slytherin, it's not like I was wearing a sign saying _"Yes Draco __Malfoy __rocks my cauldron!"_ or that _"I wanted to ride his broomstick."_

So yeah their was no way of them knowing that at the moment, but some long time down the road they would find out.

But anyways my thoughts were cut short due to George trying to talk to me.

"Oh by the way Hi Miss I'm GeorgeWeasley _(At this point he stuck his hand out for a shake & for the most part of being kind I shook his hand in return.),_ sorry bout Fred their but sometimes he gets carried away when a lovely lady is near by."

I was thinking _Omg __did he just say that about me & are theses people for real?"_

But of course being the person I am I just let it slide & tried not letting it get to me, cause anyways here was a group of people calling each other by the names of the Harry Potter characters.

How can I give into believing that, yes I'm a Harry Potter fan but their is a fine line between what's real & what's not.

At that very moment I was trying to lean more towards what was real, cause their was no way I was going to believe that Harry Potter & his friends from theWizardingWorld were standing & talking in front of me at a fan-fiction contest in the Muggle world.

For the moment I probably did they would more then like turn around & say fooled ya!

I for one didn't want to be the butt end of someones joke due to one of my favorite interest, it would've been mean & just flat out wrong.

But I can see that George was waiting to hear my response or I think it was George it couldve been Fred but you can never really tell the two apart from each other, so I was going to think it was George at the moment.

"It's not a problem Mr.Weasley really, cause I came here with no one to talk to unlike the two ladies next to me."

I noticed that this made him laugh & then he response back to this.

"First off dear lady Mr.Weasley is our father & secondly I could never think Ginny as being a lady to save my life." said George with a goofy smile on his face as tho he was joking.

"George you prat I heard that & I am too a lady!" said a prideful Ginny.

"Sorry Gin I was just joking, lighten up." said George with his hands up as tho he was trying to defend himself.

"George you know your Sister is a lady so why joke about it." said Harry sounding serious.

"Harry it's ok, I know he's joking." said Ginny sounding kinda annoyed.

"Well still, he should not joke about something like that Gin." Harry said.

I was now thinking _"Oh crap, that guy with the dark hair & green eyes is named Harry.Now I wonder if his last name is Potter by chance? How strange that would be if it were."_

At this point I was starting to wonder if I had stepped into the-(T.L.Z. Theme music plays in the background due to the twins meddling of the radio,Daizy rolls her eyes & sez-"Will you two stop that am trying to tell the story of how I got here." Both twins at the same time "SorryDaizy.") Twight Light Zone at some point before coming here cause this sort of thing would never have happen back at home.

Of course while I was watching Ginny & Harry I hadn't noticed that George was leaning in my direction.

Cause when I turned my head back around their he was in my face by accident of course, because of this I ended up tipping my chair I was sitting in back & toppled over.

"Can you say I felt majorly embarrassed, I can!"

Especially when Harry had to untangle me from the stuff that was behind the winners stand.

This is not how I pictured meeting Harry the first time round, not at all but I guess it will have to do.

But here I was still laying on the ground trying to untangle myself & then Harry comes along trying to help while at the same time trying to talk with me, to keep me calm more than likely.

"Are you ok Miss?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"I...I...think so?" I said sounding a little confused about what I was seeing & hearing in front of me at the moment.

I think Harry noticed my confusion cause then at that point he introduce himself to me.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I should introduce myself I'm Harry Potter." said Harry with that smile that your use to seeing in the movie, in which made me blush majorly.

_"Oh my god this is so not happening."_ I said under my breath still looking kinda confused.

Harry was still looking at me with a smile & with a look that said_-"Believe it or not this is happening."_

With this I thought it best that I introduce myself so I didn't look confused still, even tho I was still kinda confused.

"Oh um my bad I'm Rebecca J. Masterson, It's nice to meet you ummm...Harry?" I said with a questioning to my voice.

I looked at Harry a little more to take in the detail of him & burned it to my memory.

All I know is that if this was the real Harry Potter standing in front of me, then someone heard my wishes from long ago & I would truly thank them.

But maybe I should asked him if he's kidding me.

"So your realllly Harry Potter?" I said with a hopeful look on my face that must have looked really cute cause Harry looked as tho he was blushing & had a really sweet smile on his face that in return caused me to blush again...dame him that's twice he's made me do that.

Course his eyes were speaking the words of _"Yes I am really here in front of you, so now what are you going to do my dear?"_

But those words never came out of his mouth, no something even better happen.

What happened you wonder, well just this...he pulled out his wand & performed the levitate spell on me.

At which point he proceed to levitated me back to my seat on the stage gently & then once I was back in my seat.

Harry asked me with a slightly amused & mischievous look on his face "Now do you believe me"?

But before I could respond to the question the judge had popped in & you won't believe who the judge was.

To my strange luck the judge of the contest was Mr.Weasley himself.

At that moment Harry had whisper in my ear & said with that serious tone that sends shivers down your back when your close to someone important,

"You, I & the Order need to have a talk later."

I responded in whisper with "Oh really?"

He responded back in whisper with "Yeah the Order & I have something we need to discuss with you Rebecca?"

At this all I could say in return whisper was "Ok Harry I'll do it, I'll meet with you & the Order but when is this meeting & where?"

Harry at this point choose to mess with his hair, in which I took as a sign that he was nervous or stressed about something as always but then he responded with "Don't worry bout that, I'll come & pick you up when it's time."

"Til then I'll be walking around the fairgrounds, in the mean while try to keep yourself safe for me k Becca?"

I slightly giggled cause no one had ever called me Becca in all of my life & hearing Harry call me that sounded really sweet to my ear but because of this all I could do to respond was nod & smile my head yes.

With this said Harry said "K then Becca, I'll be back soon."

And with that I turn my attention back to Mr.Weasley who was now talking a bit about the story Hermione had submitted that had to do with the battles with LordVoldemort.

I was now thinking _"Hermy why oh why did you have to go & write a story about that evil prick for?"_

_"Hell even I tried to keep my story from having the horrid beast in it, but noooo you had to go pull him back out of that dame dungeon...grrrr...that girl has some major issues seriously!"_

But findlay Mr.Weasley had got done talking about Hermione's story titled

_**The Dark Lord's Ashes:**_ _The story of Lord Voldemort's reign._

But anyways now MrWeasley was moving on to my story that I had submitted that in which was a crossover between (The MovieVer. of)-Phantom of the Opera & (The MovieVer. of)-Harry Potter & my story was titled _**You'll Always Be An Angel To Me.**_ I know I know the title is very misleading cause you'll never know who the main character will end up with by the end of the story in which is the fun part about the story.

But anyways now Mr.Weasley was going over a small bit of my story in front of the crowd, it was one of the many good parts in the story if I do say so myself.

None the less you can say I was sitting here for maybe half an hour before Mr.Weasley moved on to Ginny's story titled **_The Prankster's Love Trap:_** _A Marauder's Story._ in honor of Harry's mum & dad of course.

So yeah we can already tell what that story is about & I must say Ginny is not that bad at her story writing ether.

But no I think Harry & the Order had something planed & me winning the contest was to be a small part of it.

Cause half an hour after Mr.Weasley had described our stories to everyone, he was now declaring the winner of the contest in which was me.

Of course I was soooo happy, but then at that point Harry had return & the rest of the gang as well.

"So who won?" asked Ron while he was munching on a wad of cotton candy that was in his hand.

"I did." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well then congratulations Miss...?" said Ron as he was trying to figure out my name.

"May Iintroduce Miss Rebecca J. Masterson." Harry said to Ron.

"Oh then congratulations Rebecca Masterson & Hi I'm Ronald Weasley." Ron said with a friendly smile on his face & a hand out to shake.

"Ron she knows who you are & she's the one that the Order has been looking for!" said Harry with a amused look on his face.

"Oh...ooooh yeah I had forgotten bout that,well it's bout bloody time we found her, here I was beginning to think she was just a character in a story." said Ron with his eyes wide & his red Weasley eyebrows upward.

This is where I got the urge to poke him, just to make a point that I was real & not a character on white book pages.

"Heeey what was that for?" asked a shocked RonWeasley as he was staring at me wide eyed.

"Oooh noting much, just trying to make a point that yes I'm really here in front of you & not just a storybook character." I said this ending it with the best smirk I could do.

This left Ron & Harry with their mouths wide open, in which left me wondering why?

"What?" I asked.

"I just smirked, noting evil behind it really." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Um Becca when you smirked, it was so like Malfoy's it was scary." Harry said.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it really." I said with my eyebrows upward.

"Don't worry bout it Becca, I'll just have to keep reminding myself that your not Malfoy when you smirk." Harry said with a slight laugh.

"But anyways Becca we'd best be going now,were going apparate their so hold on to my hand k?" Harry asked.

"K Harry." I said sounding a sligh tnervous about all this.

I was now thinking to myself _"Omg I never thought this would happen, but here I am apparating with Harry Potter to somewhere I never thought I'd get to see in all my life."_

_"So here I begin my journey in a new world, that up til now was just in stories & movies."_

And like that we disappeared from the fairgrounds in the Muggle world & it was the last time I'd ever call the Muggle world my home, cause soon I would find out that it wasn't my true home.


	3. The World I Never Knew

**Well I hope your enjoying the story so far, lots of surprises ahead! So what do you think they want to tell Rebecca & what mission will she partake in? Could it be linked with her future & who she really is? Read on to find out my dear Muggles.**

**_Always, _**

**_Daizy Blackrose of Slytherin._**

****

****

_**The World I Never Knew.**_

Well once we got to our destination I had to ask about my stuff, cause I had totally forgot about my luggage & I didn't want to be without my laptop, my music, & my writing nor my clothes for that fact.

Oh be the way you wouldn't believe where we ended up at?

"Becca welcome to the Burrow & your home for now til we go back to Hogwarts." said Harry

I was speechless for the fact that I had just apparated from the Muggle World with Harry & now here I was standing in theWizardingWorld, the world of Harry's birth right itself.

I must have looked like a child on Christmas Day to Harry, cause he was looking at me with a look of pure happiness.

If anything it was one of those looks that one would have when they had given a gift to someone & the person receiving the gift had just said they loved it to pieces, yeah one of those looks.

With that I couldn't contain how happy I was, so I gave Harry a thank you hug & also said thanks.

"Oh Harry thank you soooo much, it's so wonderful." I said sounding somewhat like a gleeful school girl.

"Oh don't thank me just yet, their is far more to come." Harry said.

I was thinking to myself _"What more could a Harry Potter fan possibly get then a trip to the Wizarding World with Harry himself?"_

Well I was about to find out that my being their was no mere consequence.

"Come Becca let's get inside the house, so you can get settled & then from their we can start the meeting with the Order." said Harry as he headed towards the house.

"Oh yeah...right, sorry I was a little out of it still." I said as I followed Harry to the house.

At this point Harry had stopped right before the back door & placed his hand on my shoulder, then responded.

"Becca it's ok really I felt the same way when I first apparated with someone, but don't worry you'll get use to it over time." said Harry with that friendly smile of his.

As we entered the home of the Weasley family Harry & I were engulfed in a hug from Mrs.Weasley in which made me feel at home for some reason.

"Um...um...um...Mrs.Weasley thank you for the hug, but do you think you could let go now cause I would like my breathing rights back please?" I said as I tried to breath from having the stuffins hugged out of me.

"Oh...oh sorry my dear, I just got lost in the moment." said Mrs.Weasley.

So at this she let go & she took a step back to look at me as tho I was one of her family that had been lost for a long time & was just found.

"Well my dear we have been looking for you for quite a long time & now here you are almost all grown, if only your father could see how much of a lady you've become so far."

I was thinking to myself _"Huh?...What? __My father got to see me grow up, so what was she on about?"_

Of course my confusion must have been clear as day on my face, cause next Harry was telling Mrs.Weasley that he hadn't told me anything yet.

That he was waiting til all of the Order had arrived to tell me the news.

At that moment Ginny came running down the stairs from her room & motion me to follow her up the stairs.

"Where are we going Gin?" I asked as I tried to keep up with her.

"Oh I'm taking you up to my room so you can unpack & so you can tidy yourself up." said Ginny in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh by the way Rebecca you'll be sharing the room with Hermione & I, I hope that's not a problem for ya?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no no not a problem at all really, in fact it will be more like a sleepover to me but longer then usual." I said with the happiness I was feeling at the moment.

"Oh ok then, here I was thinking you were going to hate it." said Ginny looking relieved.

"Well in any case us girls can get to know each other later & all that mush, you should be getting ready for the meeting with the Order k?" said Ginny in a rush.

With that I nodded & so Ginny left the room so I could get ready.

While I was going thought my stuff something strange happen to me.

First thing that happen was that my hair had change from straight Golden Blond to a Curly Chocolate Brown & then my once Royal Navy Blue eyes had change to a Ice Crystal Blue.

At least my skin tone hadn't change nor had the shape of my face or my body for that fact, but I had not noticed this because I was too busy trying to find the perfect outfit.

I had findley decided to ware a pare of black slacks that had a silver belt along with a green turttleneck & my black penny loffers, it was perfect.

But now that I had change my clothes, now it was time to do my hair.

You can only guess how that went, yeah I looked into the mirror & I didn't see me.

At this I started to panic & scream my bloody head off, cause of my screaming Ginny, Hermione, & Harry had appeared at my side to see what was wrong with me.

"What the bloody hells is this-(Pointing to my hair & my eyes.) huh?" I said sounding a little ticked off at the whole thing.

"Well...um...Harry I don't think we can wait til the Order gets here to tell her!" said Ginny with her lips pursed & her eyebrows upward.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Hermione can you tell her?"asked Harry as he looked like he was thinking about something while pacing back & in the room.

Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Well...um...(Hermione looked as tho she was trying to find the right words to say.)...Harry...you tell her, cause I can't find the right words for some reason!" said Hermione looking stressed.

Harry had stop pacing for a few minutes & then started back up.

At this point I was thinking about getting my wand & start changing some of their features if they (Especially Harry) didn't tell me what was going on.

But it must have shown on my face what I was thinking, cause next thing I know Harry was standingin frontme with my wand in his hand.

"Here take your wand & do your worst." Harry said with a friendly smile & his arms spread.

So I took my wand gently from his soft smooth hands &...let's just say I couldn't bring myself to do anything to Harry.

At that moment I put my wand in my pocket & sat down on the bed that was mine.

I was confused, tired, & a bit hungry.

The thing that confused me was that he had offered me a chance to do anything to him with my wand, but yet I couldn't do it something held me back & what held me back was what confused me.

"Sorry Harry...I can't...I just can't do it." I said with a look of confusion on my face.

"Don't worry...I knew you wouldn't, or I would not have given you your wand." Harry said with a soothing voice as he sat down next me.

"Why Harry, why is this-(Pointing to my hair & eyes again) happening to me?" I asked as I started to cry due to confusion.

But the next thing he did surprised me, he put his arm around my shoulders like as tho he were my brother.

"Now now shhh, it will be ok Becca." Harry said in a soothing voice.

"I guess I will have to tell you the news myself." said Harry.

"Becca this might come as a shock so please hang in their when I tell you what I have to tell you, k?" asked Harry.

I nodded in responds as I sniffled.

"K Becca, your not who you think you are."

I was thinking _"What, I'm not? Then who I'm I?"_

"I mean your not a Muggle."

I was thinking again _"I'm not a Muggle? Then what I'm I a Pureblood? Hahaha good one Harry really!"_

"Your real name & birth place is Daizy Jasmine Blackrose of Yorkshire, England."

"You & I are Cousins thought my dad's side of the family."

I'm thinking _"Whoa shock is not the word Harry!"_

"Meaning that you are a Pureblood & that's why your hair along with your eyes had changed colour."

I was thinking now _"Yikes, did I just predict my bloodline how creepy."_

"See your father had put a concealing charm on you when you were born, that's after he had changed your looks tho."

I was thinking to myself _"Oh Merlin, this just get more confusing by the minute & now I find out that I'm a Cousin to Harry J. Potter bloody magnificent, what next a betrothal to some bloody git in Slytherin? __Ha yeah that's it & it's Malfoy, hahaha yeah that will be the day?"_

By now I was in a slightly better mood.

"Alright then, I believe you Cousin." I said with a smile.

"Ohhh good, now we need to go downstairs cause the rest of the Order is here." Harry said with a very happy look on his face.

"Ok Harry." I said as I got up off my bed & followed Harry downstairs to the living room to meet with the Order.

As I walked with Harry down to theWeasley's living room, I noticed only some of the Order members & the ones I didn't know must have been new.

"Can anyone say nerve recking, cause that was how it felt at the moment."

But none the less my dear Cousin had decided to formally introduce me to the Order before I entered the room.

"Fellow Order members thank you for joining us on this most special occasion."

"I have the honor of introducing a most special person in my life, for it has been a long & tiring search for all of us but none the less she has been found."

"May I introduce my Cousin Daizy Jasmine Blackrose." Harry said.

On cue I came into the living room & curtsied even tho I was wearing pants.

"I'm glad that my Cousin Harry here was able to find me, for now I know that I'm where I rightfully belong, thank you Harry." I said.

"Well with that said Cousin & Order, shall we move on to business?" asked Harry.

With that the Order members had nodded their heads.

I nodded my head even tho I didn't know what layed on the other side of hill sorta speak.

"Well the first order of business has been taken care of just now, so we will move onto the next bit of business." said Harry.

"We all know that Lord Voldemort is died, cause some of you had witnessed that event along with me."

"But now we are faced with a new Dark Lord, but no one knows who it might be."

"Our sources have told us, that as early as the beginning of last month that Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban & that he was aloud to rezoom his life he had before his sentencing to Azkaban." said Harry.

"Logic tells us that Malfoy was the first most powerful Wizard under Voldemort and if anyone thought about it that Lucius Malfoy could be Voldemort's successor & the next Dark Lord." Harry said with a serious tone to voice.

I was wondering to myself at this point _"Ok what does this have to do with me?"_

_"And yeah it's more then likely that Lucius is the next Dark Lord, I would have no doubt about that."_

"Cousin are you so sure that your source is giving you accurent info, about Lucius?" I asked in concern.

"Daizy I'm 100 sure that our source is telling the truth, cause Tonks would never lie to us." Harry said so serious that it slightly scared me.

"Oh well then, what do you guys plan to do about this problem?" I asked even tho I probably was going to hate the answer.

"Yeah what are we going to do bout King Ferret & this possibility that he's the new Dark Lord Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah?" joined in Hermione & Ginny at the same time.

"Well I was just getting to that." said Harry.

"See Daizy we need someone to get into Malfoy Manor, but the only way anyone can get in is thought Draco & we were told by McGonagall that he would be returning to finish his schooling this year." Harry said.

"And...what does me being returned to theWizardingWorld have to do with this? Hmmm?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well my dear Cousin I'm glad you asked cause part of our plan for getting into the Manor involts you, if that's ok with you?" asked Harry with super serious look on his face.

Now I was thinking _"Anything that has to do with the Malfoy family is worth the risk, so yeah they can have my help with this problem if it means I get to see the inside of Malfoy Manor."_

"Cousin I'm all ears fill me in on what you want me to do." I said as sure as anything in my life.

"So that's a yes? Right?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it is, so now tell me what you want me to do." I said sounding eager.

"Ok then, Daizy we need you to befriend Draco." Harry said.

"Oh that's not a problem for me." I said sounding sure of myself.

"Well...there's only one thing that will make your mission hard & that is that you will be going to Hogwarts as Becca J.Masterson the Muggle not as Daizy J.Blackrose the Pureblood." said Harry.

"Harry how am I to address you then?" I asked.

"Well McGonagall knows the plan, so she knows to address you as my Muggle Cousin that was sent by U.S. government to study theWizardingWorld due to events of Lord Voldemort's doing." said Harry.

"And she is to place you inside house Slytherin for your stay, in which starts a week before students arrive by the way." Harry said.

"Ok how am I, going to befriend Malfoy as a Muggle when I'm not one?" I asked knowing very well that my cover would more than likely be blown by some other Slytherin.

"Oh act like your acting now, but remember this that your not below him in anything, your a Pureblood just as much as he is." said Ginny upbeatly.

"Meaning keep your pride intact, but remember your mission also." said Harry.

"Right Harry, will do." I said.

"Good cause we have no one else who can do this, seeing as Malfoy knows the rest of us so he would see thought our acts in a minute flat." said Harry.

"But anyways their is another matter we need to address, in which also has to do with you Daizy." said Harry in a serious tone.

Now I thinking "Now what?"

"Whatever is it dear Cousin?" I asked with a smirk on my face that I didn't even know was their.

"Well see Daizy with you being a Pureblood & knowing what position in theWizardingWorld your part of the family is, there is a thing in which at the time of your birth that you could not have a chose over."

"And that thing was who you were to marry when you were of age, in which is this year."

"Meaning that you were betrothed to some Pureblooded family of high standing & their is only a few handful of them left, most of them have their children going to Hogwarts & most of them are in the same year as us."

"And a good share of them are Slytherin by the way, only cause most of the aristocratic Purebloods seem to have their roots in dark magic." Harry said looking as tho he were done talking.

"Well that's just dame great not only did I predict to myself my own bloodline, but also my own betrothal to someone just great!" I said sounding a little ticked off at the thought.

"Do you even know who it is Harry?" I asked demanding to know who I was to spend the rest of my life with.

"That is something that only the parents & the two children know when they become of age." Harry said sounding as tho he was sorry for not knowing.

"And seeing as you've been in the Muggle world all this time & knowing that your real parents are died just like mine are, their is no way of knowing sorry Daizy." said Harry.

"The family that you are betrothed to has more than likely given up hope of you showing up again anyways, so they more than likely think their bloodline is going to die." said Harry.

"So their is a big clue for you to look for k Daizy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah right, well I will keep my ears open." I said.

"Good good, then this meeting is closed." said Harry.

I was thinking at this point _"Oh thank Merlin & when is dinner I'm starving?"_

My question was answer right then with Mrs.Weasley popping her head in the living room.

"Oh good you all are done, in that case dinner is ready." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh yeah, I thought so seeing as my tummy grumbled just a bit ago." said Ron.

"Ron...(shaking his head at this) mate your always hungry." said Harry.

"Can you blame me? With Quidditch & all I need to keep my strength up!" Ron said with his eyes wide & eyebrows upward.

"Ron there is no pleasing you is their mate?" asked Harry.

"No not unless I'm pick to play for the Culdley Canons after graduation." said Ron.

"Well then I'll see you when it comes time to try out for the team, cause I'm looking to try out for the team as well mate." said Harry.

At this point Hermione & Ginny had decided to talk with me, in which was a great cause hearing the boys talk about Quidditch was starting to bored me dearly.

"I see it didn't take too long for Harry & Ron to start talking bout Quidditch." said Ginny.

"Yeah when them two start talking about Quidditch, I normally turn to my books but since your family to Harry I guess I can deal with it this one time round." said Hermione.

"Oh no by all means Hermione, enjoy your books cause a Hermione not reading a book is no Hermione at all!" I said in a sure fire way.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Really, really!" I said in return.

"Oh thank you so much Daizy, your too kind." said Hermione.

"It's not a prob, I just know how much fun reading can be." I said.

"Ohh." Hermione said.

By now we all had reached the Dinning Room & their was this big long table with a number of different foods.

And their was many chairs going round it, for the fact that the Order was staying for dinner as well as me being their.

I'd say it still looked like their was room in the room.

But even if their was said room, I felt like I was stuck in a Marauder sandwich.

Why you might asked?

Well part of that is a long story & I wish not to depart onto that part, really.

But the part I will tell you might confuse you.

See my reason for why I felt like I was stuck in a Marauder sandwich is this.

See when people were going to sitting down at the table the power went out for a minute or two.

So by the time the power came back on, everyone could have been sitting next to anyone at that point.

But none the less, I ended up with two Marauders next to me.

One that at last check was dead, due to his own Cousin & the other that is the D.a.d.a. teacher at Hogwarts.

The thing that had me wondering was this, why did Sirius looked as tho he was around the same age as Harry & them.

Mind you because of this Sirius was not that bad looking & he knew it too, you could see it in way he moved & the way he talked.

But anyways.

Because of this dinner was not it's normal affair for me.

"Good evening Professor Lupin & Mr. Black." I said being nice to those next to me.

And as much as I guessed it Lupin nodded his head cause he was already eating.

But Sirius ohhh no he looked as tho he had been waiting forever to talk to me.

"Ah yes it is defiantly a good evening Miss Blackrose, mind if I call you by your first name?" Sirius asked in a casual tone.

"Why go ahead Mr. Black, I don't mind one bit." I said in a upbeat sorta way.

"Well then Daizy please call me Sirius, for calling me Mr. Black sounds too much like your talking to my father."

"Oh ok Sirius it is then." I said.

At that moment Lupin jumped into the convo.

"Sirius may I remind you that you are Harry's godfather, in which means that you are also now Daizy's godfather too." said Lupin.

"Oh Remus do you have to be so serious all the time?" asked Sirius jokingly.

"Yes." Lupin said as stiright forward as he could.

I slightly giggle at this & desided to turn my attintion to my dinner for my own good.

Them two contenued on talking about Sirius's job as Godfather to Harry & I, let's just say it turned into a shout match between the two of them & by the end Lupin had left in quite a ticked off mood.

"Well that went well, he he." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh Remus is just sore, because I'm young again." said Sirius in a casual tone.

"Sorry Sirius, but I honestly doubt that's what it is." I said.

"Oh really now?" Sirius asked in a playful tone.

"Yes really." I said in a serious tone & a stern look on my face.

"Wow say that again with that look, cause it reminded me so much of Lily." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Um...no Sirius." I said firmly.

"Awww, but why?" Sirius asked.

"Cause I don't feel like it." I said firmly again.

While this was going on Harry had desided to see how I was doing & cought in on mine & Sirius's descution at which I was ever so glad.

"Hey Sirius?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asked in return.

"Quite hitting on my Cousin." Harry said in return.

"Sorrry Harrry, I didn't mean anything by it...It's just that..." Sirius said as he got cut off by Harry.

"I know, but just because your young again does not mean you can go after my Cousin, anyways she's already taken remember?" Harry asked seriously.

"Ok fine, but if I can't have her then...nah I will leave my thoughts to myself in that case." Sirius said in a causal tone.

"Good." said Harry.

"Well it's been a lovely dinner Mrs. Weasley but I must be off, I have to be up early for a job interview." Sirius said in polite matter.

"Night everyone & it was nice meeting you Daizy, I wish you the best of luck with your mission." Sirius said with a smile just before he apparated out of the Weasley's dinning room.

At that point everyone from the Order that was not staying had gone home & Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's & I had finish our dinner.


	4. The Two & a Half Month long Nightmare

**Sorry guys I haven't updated, but the overlord of this comp I'm on has been on my case about stuff in the Muggle World & plus I took Harry's birthday off to celebrate. Do you know if Harry were a real person that because of his B' day that he would be 25 or 26 years old right now & then Draco would be 26 years old. But anyways here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please leave your remarks & notes on what you thought. More fun, mystery, & daydreamming ahead. Read on Muggles, read on.**

**_Always,_**

**_Daizy Blackrose of Slytherin._**

**__**

**__**

**_The Two In a Half Month Long Nightmare._**

Everyone was tried from the events of the day & had decided to head to their rooms for sleep.

I was going to have one hell of sleep, cause I've never slept quite well when away from home.

The events of the day kept playing over & over in my head.

I eventually fell into sleep horrid as it was, only cause I was having a most horrible nightmare.

Mind you, sometimes my nightmares are visions of things to come.

But what I saw in my nightmarish dream was it a warning about something or someone that had to do with my mission?

_What I remember seeing was myself walking in a castle like Hogwarts with Harry._

_And him & I were shouting at each other about something or someone, I couldn't make out what we were saying to each other._

_Then the scene had changed to that of the inside of a beautiful manor house & I was standing in what looked to be a beautiful bedroom with some very beautiful pricey pieces of furniture._

_I saw I was not alone in the room, their was a young man of Harry's age next to me talking to me & he looked very hot with his well muscled chest showing through his slightly unbutton black dress shirt._

_The young man had white blond hair with pale white skin & silvery gray eyes which I found myself strangely drawn to._

_Tho I was pretty sure that the young man was the one who my mission was about & then the scene changed slightly._

_Now I was in what looked to be a parlor room in the same manor house & I am wearing what looks to be a very beautiful & pricey white dress._

_My face is done up to look innocent & pure, with my hair in a up swept style & their are earrings of the pricey sort dangling from my ears._

_Around me are many people that who look like they are of the Wizarding world upper crust & two of them come towards me with a velvet box._

_The two that aprocahed me when both men, one was the blond haired young man & the other man looked as tho he might be his father._

_The older man looked at me as tho I had done something wrong or like I was something disgusting to him._

_The young blond haired man had a look of "I told you he would be this way" written on his face with a smirk at the end._

_By now I could hear everything around, even the music that was playing in the room & it was so clear like crystal._

_Now the older man was talking to the young blond haired man about something & I think it had to do with me being their & that in which was in the velvet box._

_"Is she the girl that you were telling me about?" asked the Older man while he was still staring at me, checking me out from head to toe._

_"Yes father she is, she's the Muggle they put into Slytherin." said the Young blond haired man._

_Then the older man in that spilt second slapped the young blond man & then said._

_"How dare you disgrace the family name by bring this Muggle into our home, have you not forgotten that your a Pureblood boy?" asked the Older man demandingly._

_At this point one of my many favorite Muggle songs started playing (Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys)._

_The older man in which at this point I think now as Lucius & the young blond haired man in which I think now as Draco at this point continued to shout at each other about me being their & about what I was to their kind._

_This is when I had had enough & decided that it's time to let them know who I really was._

_But off in the shadows I see Harry hiding in watch to see what I'm going to do & I really hated to disappoint him but I couldn't take being called something that I was not, not anymore._

_I muttered under my breath a quick "I'm so sorry Harry, but I have to do this!"_

_I said this looking in the direction Harry was so he could see it & the look on his face was one of sorrow & disappointment._

_Then I turn my attention back to Lucius & Draco who were still having their bickering session._

_Because of this I pulled my wand out of the hidden pocket in my dress & casted a spell to make both sit down._

_After that I casted a spell to make both stay put in their seats, this only made both of them confused & curious as to how I a Muggle could do magic like a Muggleborn._

_"Wait a minute, you know how to do magic like a Mudblood?" asked Draco._

_Smirking I responded in my best aristocratic Pureblooded voice._

_"Oh dear Draco, I hate to say this but...!"_

_Then the nightmarish dream ends there just as it always does, just when I'm going to let the cat out of the bag._

I wake up feeling that the day could only get worse then what my night was & I was right.

Harry, Hermione, & theWeasley kids had gotten their list for school that morning.

As everyone figured Hermione got Head Girl, but in her letter was a note from McGonagall that was to be given to me right away.

Hermione's letter said that she was to room up in Gryffindor Tower this year due to the fact of my mission.

Hermione was happy to hear that, cause then she wouldn't have to worry bout who she was stuck with for the whole year.

Which left my letter, in which had the name of the Head Boy in it for my eyes only tho.

But this is how the letter went:

**_Dear Miss Blackrose,_**

**_I wish to let you know that you will be rooming up in the Head's Tower_**

**_this year because of your mission. The chose was not made lightly my dear,_**

**_because of who the Head Boy is. Which now that I have mention this, I_**

**_would like to mention who the Head Boy is but Miss Granger must not know_**

**_this yet. She will find out in weeks a time. The person that your be sharing_**

**_the Head's Tower with this year is a Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy._**

**_As I was told by the Order the day after_**

**_your arrival, that Master Draco is a main part of your mission. But_**

**_also you'll be getting magic training from Sirius & myself at night in_**

**_the Gryffindor common room, I've already discussed this with Harry. He_**

**_agrees that you should have some form of magic training to protect_**

**_yourself with. By the way you will be sent with the rest to get your school_**

**_supplies & such. Remember your in house Slytherin as of now, so your_**

**_school robes must have the Slytherin house crest on it. The school term_**

**_for you, Harry, Hermione, & the Weasley's starts a week before the actual_**

**_term starts. But it seems that the rest of the students are getting their school_**

**_items really early, so watch out for Malfoy while in Diagon Alley. I look_**

**_forward to meeting you at the beginning of the term._**

**_Stay Safe Til Then,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Head of Gryffindor, Professor of Transfiguration &_**

**_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft._**

Now that I had finished reading my letter, I decided it was best that I hid it in my stuff so no one could look at it before school time. Now I wondered what the day was, cause she said the day after my arrival.

In the back of my head I was thinking that I had missed something somehow & it was really bugging me to end.

I thought & thought but came up with a blank, so I thought I would ask Harry or Ginny seeing as they were the only ones I saw around at the moment.

"Hey um...Gin?" I asked.

"Uh yes Daizy, what do you need?" Ginny asked.

"Um...I need to know, what date is it today?" I asked fearing the answer.

At this moment Harry popped his head up from his copy of the Daily Prophet & answered my question.

"It would happen to be the 24th of August & today we are going shopping for our school items, just as soon as Ron gets his ass outta bed." said Harry.

I slightly giggle at that, then I remember why I asked the question.

"Wait a minutesoooo...your saying I slept for almost two an a half months nonstop?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yeah & we tried to wake you, but we just couldn't." said Harry.

"Yeah & you were talking somewhat in your sleep, but I couldn't make out what you were saying." said Ginny.

"Wait now that I think about it, their was only a few things I could make out." Ginny said.

"And those were & I quote, "I'm so sorry Harry, but I have to do this!" Ginny said.

At that moment my cheeks had gone pink from embarrassment & then I said in return even tho part of it was a lie.

"Wow & what sucks is that I don't even remember what I was dreaming about(The lie), but whatever it was it left me feeling...trapped(Not a lie)." I said with a feeling that I had betrayed someone close to me.

Then at that moment Ron came thumping down the stairs with Hermione chasing after him with her wand out pointed at him.

"Bloody hells woman, I'm awake I'm awake!" said Ron still sounding a little tired, but shouting at the same time.

"Ronald I just want us to get shopping done early, so we can relax before tomorrow." said Hermione.

Hermione didn't know that Mr.Weasley wasn't back yet.

With that happening Harry, Ginny, & I were looking at Ron questionably.

"What?" asked Ron sounding surprised.

"Ohhh nothing, nothing but love & drama." I said slightly laughing.

"Yeah, what she said!" said Harry & Ginny at the same time.

With that I was getting bored of waiting & wondered what the wait was for.

"So...?" I asked wondering what we were waiting for still.

"So...wha tDaizy?" asked Harry in the same matter in return.

"Ugh...so what are we doing now?" I asked some what annoyed.

"Oh um, we are waiting for Arthur to get back from some early meeting at the Ministry." said Harry.

"In which should be any minute now." said Ginny as she turned her head to look outside & see theWeasley's car pulling into the driveway.

"In fact their he be now." said Ginny as she got up & grab her jean vest.

Arthur walked in through the kitchen door to see five eager teens awaiting to go shopping.

"Good afternoon all, hope your morning was ok." said Mr.Weasley smiling.

Harry & I nodded our heads.

Hermione said "Oh it was just grand." while staring at Ron with a look of annoyance.

"It was good til, Hermione woke me." wined Ron.

"Mine was too, til you two started in on each other." Ginny said with a annoyed tone.

"Oh sooo sorry Princess Ginny, didn't mean to disturb your morning." Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at Ron.

Ron looked a little pissed but instead of going off on his sister like a time bomb, his went to the fireplace & flooed to their destination.

"Dame he's touchy, he needs a girlfriend seriously." I said jokingly.

This made Ginny & Harry laugh a little bit, but Hermione only smiled slightly & shook her head.

"Alright kids, let's get going." said Mr.Weasley as the rest of us went to the fireplace.

"Let's see here, it's Daizy's first time to floo so one of you gets to show her how it's done." said Mr.Weasley.

"So who wants to volunteer?" asked Mr.Weasley.

They all looked at each other for a minute & then made their chose.

"I will do it Mr.Weasley." said Hermione calmly.

"Okdear, just step into the fireplace their." said Mr.Weasley.

"Yes Mr.Weasley." Hermione said with a nod.

So Hermione stepped into the fireplace & Mr.Weasley held the box of floo powder out in front for her.

Mr.Weasley said that one must say their destination clearly or one might get lost.

Hermione at this point took the cue & grabbed some floo powder, then said "Diagon Alley".

With a flame of green she was gone like that & then Ginny step in & did the same as Hermione.

(Whoosh!) (Puff!)

Mr.Weasley& Harry motioned to the fireplace & so I took it as a hint to move into the fireplace, then did the same as Hermione & Gin.

I reached my hand into the floo powder box & grabbed some floo power.

Then said as clearly as I could "Diagon Alley." then I was outta there like that. (Whoosh!) (Puff!)


	5. A Meeting With a Supposed Angelic Dragon

_**A Meeting With a Supposed Angelic Dragon.**_

**When I Findlay flooded into Diagon Alley, I was hoping that I had flooded into the right spot.**

**Luck was on my side at the moment, cause I flooded into what looked to be a robe shop.**

**When I stepped from the fireplace, I brushed off the floo powder from my dark green & silver bordered summer dress.**

**I noticed that I was on the top level of a store & I overheard voices from the floor below.**

**One of them sounded to be that of an old lady taking measurements & the other sounded to be that of a young aristocratic male, which I was enjoying the sound of.**

**But by the sounds of it, the young man sounded really annoyed & bored with standing their waiting for the lady to be done with her work.**

_**"Mr. Malfoy, please stand still," said the Lady.**_

**I was thinking at that moment _"Oh Merlin he's here too, that means I can't go down their til he leaves...just great! I guess that means I have to stay in hiding up here til then. Now I just wish he would talk some more, cause damn I'm loving that voice of his."_**

**And at that moment he spoke.**

_**"Sorry, but I'm just getting sooo bored of standing here waiting." wined Draco.**_

_**"Creepy...maybe I should make a another wish...naaah I'll just leave it at one wish a day." I thought. **_

_**"Well Mr. Malfoy I can't get your measurements if you keep moving, so stay still for crying out loud." The Lady said as she busied herself about her business.**_

_**"Um you've got a point, wouldn't want my robes in the wrong size now would we?" Draco said sounding very much like the aristocratic Pureblood that he was.**_

**Then all of a sudden a bell rang at the door to the shop & then the door closed along with the sounds of footsteps moving thought out the store. **

_**"Ah good day Mr. Potter & Miss Granger how may I help ya today, I'm just bout done here." said the Lady.**_

_**"Ah well besides robes, I hoping by chance that my cousin was in here," said Harry as he noticed Malfoy standing there.**_

_**"Well Mr. Potter, I had no idea you had a cousin in the Wizarding world, I do hope you find them whoever they are." said the Lady.**_

_**"Sorry Madam Malkin, but we've looked through all the stores & yours is the last for us to look in.," said Hermione sounding worried.**_

**Malfoy had stood there quietly for a while & decided to put his two galleon's worth in at that moment.**

_**"So you've got a real family in the Wizarding world now, not just barrowing Weasel Bee's anymore?" Draco said smirking in his usual fashion.**_

_**"Tell me Potter, is your cousin a Muggle-Half Blood like you or are they just a filthy Muggle fully?" Draco asked with a sneer on the last part.**_

**Harry wanted to hex him right there, but he remembered what happen last year in the same shop & decided not to start that back up.**

**Then Harry said.**

_**"Well Malfoy for your info my cousin is in deed a Muggle & a good one at that now if only I could find her." said Harry with a worried tone to him.**_

_**"Mr. Potter, you let a Muggle loose in the Wizarding world all by them self-eves when you of all people should know the rules of the Ministry." said Madam Malkin.**_

_**"Oh she was cleared by the Ministry to come here," said Harry with a worried look on his face, knowing it was a lie slightly.**_

_**"How can that be, she'd have to be someone really special in that case & no filthy Muggle can be that special." Draco said sneering.**_

_**"Well Malfoy, the Minisrty seems to think ether wise," said Harry.**_

_**"Whatever Potter, I bet she looks dorky just like you too." said Draco with his usual smirk on his face.**_

_**"You will find out when she comes to our school, so watch out or she might end up in Slytherin with ya." said Harry for once with a smirk gracing his face.**_

_**"Yeah Potter, a Muggle in Slytherin that'll be the day!" Draco said while laughing.**_

**I was thinking, _"I can't wait to see him eat those words." _**

**I had decided to lean over the railing & look down to see what Malfoy really looked like, compared to his movie & book counterparts.**

**I found I was at the perfect angle to view him without being seen & I found that he looked just like his movie counterpart, plus he's voice was the same as his movie counterpart which was just perfect.**

**Of course I thought _"Dame this will be a hard mission, Harry was not joking bout that."_**

_**"And wait a dame minute, that guy looks like the young man from my nightmarish dream...oh crap!"**_

**At that moment my tummy started grumbling quite loudly reminding me that I had not eaten something before leaving the Weasley's.**

**Of course I thought _"Ohhhh crap, that was too loud."_**

**This of course didn't go unnoticed by anyone on the floor below me, nooo they sounded startled by it in fact.**

**Even Malfoy looked a little startled.**

_**"Mr. Malfoy I'm done with your robes." said Madam Malkin.**_

_**"Oh good, now I can get away from the Mudblood & Potter." Draco said with sneer to his face.**_

_**"Um Madam Malkin...Hermione & I are going to look round the store if you don't mind." asked Harry.**_

_**"Fine Harry do what you must to find your cousin, I'll help you after I ring up Mr. Malfoy here." said Madam Malkin.**_

_**"K thank you Madam Malkin." said Harry.**_

**With that Madam Malkin & Draco went to the register to ring up Draco's robes.**

**Harry & Hermione depart on their search of the store.**

**I was waiting til Malfoy left to revel myself to my cousin & Hermione so Malfoy won't have a chance to see me before school time. He already knew too much as it was, so he really didn't need to see me yet. **

**At that point I went down some side steps & went in the direction I saw Harry go in.**

**And like I thought I found Harry near the back of the store looking behind large stacks of boxes.**

**So I decided to surprise him by sneaking up on him & tapping him on the shoulder.**

**(Tap Tap)**

**Harry turned around quickly to see who had tapped him & found me starring at him with a smirk on my face.**

_**"Sorry I didn't reveal myself sooner, but as you could see I had no choose but to hide. Knowing that Malfoy was in here I couldn't risk being seen by him before school started." I said slightly smiling.**_

**Harry just looked relieved that I was safe & gave me a big bear hug to show me how much he was worried.**

**We walked to the front of the store & Harry yelled for Hermione to come to the front of the store. **

**At which point Madam Malkin stepped out from behind the register counter & came to see what all the commotion was about.**

**By then Hermione had made her way back to the front of the store & when she saw me standing their with Harry, I thought I was going to be knocked over cause she came at me full speed then engulfed me in a big hug like Harry did. **

_**"I missed you too." I said with a slight laugh.**_

_**"You had us worried that we lost you again." Hermione said looking relieved.**_

_**"Yeah well I thought that Malfoy was going to spot me after my tummy grumbled, thank Merlin he didn't or I would have screwed up our story as far as me." I said with a sigh of relief.**_

**Now Madam Malkin had just got to us & looked at me with a look of unbelievable shock, Harry had to introduce me to her. But it seems that she might have already knew my real identity just by looking at me.**

_**"Madam Malkin I'd like for you to meet my Cousin Daizy J. Blackrose," said Harry.**_

**At that moment Madam Malkin's eyes went wide at the mention of my birth name & then she started to talk to me about my parents.**

_**"My word you do remind me of your mother sooo much, it's like if only yesterday I was doing your parents robes for their 7th year of school." said a teary eyed Madam Malkin. **_

_**"And now I get the honour of doing your robes, if only they could see how much of a lady you've become." Madam Malkin said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.**_

**I was thinking _"Yeah only if they could see, but that will never happen...never."_**

**So with that Madam Malkin worked on my robes first & while I was waiting Harry & Hermione went to try out some the robes in the back & then the one person besides Draco that I had not want to have seeing me yet had walked into the store. **

**That person was Lucius Malfoy, the # 1 reason for my mission. **

**I at that point had decided to act as though I had no clue who he was & act as though I had no mission to worry about, no I would act as though I was a rich upper class Muggle girl who just saw a rather good looking guy walk through the door. **

**But of course I was now thinking to myself _"Wow...he's not to bad looking, at least I now know where Draco gets he's looks from."_**

**Then he says something to Madam Malkin about my being there cut my thoughts short. **

**I was guessing that he was wondering who I was. Cause he was motioning in my direction & was saying something in which I couldn't hear to well, for they were speaking in low tones. **

**But of course before Lucius stepped into the shop, we told Madam Malkin not to let anyone know of my true identity for now. So now was the real test to see if it worked. I decided to move more closely, so I could hear their convocation a little better but not yet stay unnoticeable. **

_**"So Lucius what can I do for you today Sir?" asked Madam Malkin.**_

_**"I was informed by Draco that Potter had misplaced a Muggle cousin of his here, is that true?" asked Lucius.**_

_**"Yes it be true, but what do you have to do with it, it's really Potter's business to deal with." said Madam Malkin.**_

_**"Yes I guess it is, is it?" Lucius said in his silken Pureblooded voice.**_

_**"I see you have a new customer in your store this year." Lucius said while looking me over a few times.**_

**Because of this I turned my head to look at a few robes near by, so he couldn't see that his being there was starting to work a full course of uneasiness on me & with this I bit my bottom lip & blushed.**

_**"Oh yes she is here from the U.S. on a mission for their government, I guess the Muggles in the U.S. want to interact with us here in the Wizarding World. So they sent her to come study the Wizarding World for a whole school year at Hogwarts," said Madam Malkin sounding really serious.**_

_**"So you're saying that this girl standing over there is a Muggle?" asked Lucius.**_

**I took this moment to further my disguise & decided to play as my Muggle self.**

_**"Um Maaadam Mallllkin are you finish with this dress robe thingy, cause I have a spa date that I would hate to be late for!" I said trying my best to sound like a rich stuck up snob.**_

**Because of this I had got Lucius's eye looking at me with interest & I took that moment to introduce myself to him.**

_**"Oh I'm terrible sorry, I'm Becca J. Masterson & you are?" I asked even though I knew very well who he was.**_

**Let's just say he gave me that horrid look from my nightmarish dream & because of that I started to feel a little faint. **

**But I recovered because Harry & Hermione had re-entered the room just in time.**

_**"Ah Harry, I was wondering where you & Hermy had gone off too." I said slightly laughing.**_

**Harry seemed to have taken that as a hint & on queue he started his part of the act.**

_**"Ahh their you are cousin dear, we've been looking all over for you young lady don't ever sneak off like that ok? Cause you never know when one of those Deatheater blokes will try to kidnaps ya k Becca?" said Harry as he looked at Lucius.**_

_**"Sooo your Potter's Muggle cousin from the U.S.? Too bad, cause you look like you could be a Pureblood," stated Lucius.**_

**I was thinking, _"If he only knew, how much of a Pureblood I am then he would be knocked off his high horse for sure." _**

_**"Haha so I've been told since my arrival here, it must be my upper class Muggle up bring shinning through." I said smirk ridding on my face that I didn't even notice.**_

**But it didn't go unnoticed by Lucius or the others.**

**Madam Malkin, Harry, & Hermoine were looking at me with a look of shock.**

**Lucius had this look of knowing on his face; especially after his eyes had noticed the ring I was wearing on my left ring finger. **

**The ring in question was my Pureblooded families signet ring, I had forgot that I had it on til he looked at my hand for a few minutes. **

**Once I noticed what he was starring at, I put my hand out of view from his curious wondering Icy Crystal Blue eyes. **

**At that point I pulled off my ring while my hand was behind my back, then while Lucius wasn't looking I put the ring in my handbag for safe keeping. **

**To say the least I was cursing at myself mentally for not remembering to take off my ring before I left the Burrow. **

**With that ring one in the Wizarding World if they looked carefully, could tell that I was a Pureblood of high standing. **

**With that ring one would be able to tell who my family was and what position in the Wizarding World they held.**

**In that all the more reason to hid my ring from Lucius. **

**From what Harry told me, my part of the family rivals up there with the Malfoys in status.**

**If that were the case then, then I would probably be betrothed to someone like Draco.**

**My thoughts about that were mildly disturbing to say the least, knowing that my future was linked to some stuck-up, conceited, egotistical, womanising prat the thought didn't bide well with me.**

_**"May I inquirer where as to you got that ring, for I remember a good friend of mine having a ring just like that one" asked Lucius. **_

_**"Oh...that ring...it was gift from a friend for my 16th birthday, they said they found it in a antique shop & thought of me." I said smiling even though I knew it was a lie.**_

**The truth is that Harry had been holding on to it since Dumbledore's passing. **

**Dumbledore was the only who knew where I was, but was sworn to secretice by my father.**

**And if he should happen to break his word he would start to die slowly, that's the real reason why he died the real reason why Snape had killed him. **

**Cause Dumbledore had told Harry about my excestence during his 6th year, but told him not to mention it to anyone yet cause it was part of another prophecy that was to start unfolding during the summer before his 7th year. **

**But of course he didn't tell him what this prophecy was about. **

**All Dumbledore told Harry was this: **

_"Harry what I'm about to tell you comes at a great risk to me, but it's important for you to know this. _

_In little over few weeks from now I will no longer be with you on this earth due to the fact a secret I've kept since you were born. _

_I think now's the right time for you to know this, but you have a Cousin on your dad's side of the family thru your Aunt Angelica Jasmine Potter. _

_Now see your Aunt & her husband Master Alastair Giovanni Blackrose were like your father & mother in the matter of Voldemort, of course because of that they like your parents were killed by Death Eaters. _

_But before that had happened they sent their daughter to the Muggle World in hopes that she may be safe from Voldemort's minions. _

_Your Uncle Alastair had to change your cousin's apprentice so none of Voldemort's Death Eaters would find & kill your cousin. _

_At the current moment your cousin lives in a state on the U.S. northwest coast, but in order for that prophecy to get into motion you & the Order need to do something to get her to Blankenship, Maine by July 1. _

_I suggested holding a fanfiction contest; Muggles greatly into it & so is your cousin by the way. Let's just say her works in the fan-fiction world are by far magnificent & she goes by her real birth name as her penname, even though she doesn't realize it so your going to want to look for a Daizy Jasmine Blackrose or just Daizy Blackrose."_

**Of course at that moment tummy had sounded off again, which gain me some embarrassment in front of Lucius. In which cussed me to blush deeply.**

**I thinking: **_"Who knew that Lucius Malfoy could have such a affect on me, This is bad I can't let this happen. I must not let Draco's father get control of me, especially if Lucius is the next Dark Lord."_

**Of course by now Lucius had one of his hands under my chin gently tipping my head upward to where my eyes & his were looking into one another. I couldn't look anywhere else, for my eyes wouldn't aloud me. What I saw in those eyes of his was unbelievable, it was not Lucius at all. It was someone who I had tried to hide from earlier. Thinking: **"_But why? What did Draco gain from all of this? Besides getting to find out what I looked like. What did the boy with glacier blue & gray eyes & a charming smile have to gain from me.? Maybe my trust or maybe even worse my heart." _**At that moment I was able to advert my eyes from his & with this I felt as tho I had been put under a spell or something cause now all I could think of was Draco. **

**Because of this I said a quick polite excuse me to the Draco disguised as Lucius & booked it out of the store for fresh air & for distance from Draco. But of course Harry & Hermione had followed me after they paid for my stuff. They looked worried about something, **_"More then likely me."_

"_**Hey guys I'm a bit hungry, do you think we can break for lunch?" I asked sounding nervous.**_

"_**Yes, after we get your wand then we will head back to the Burrow for lunch." Said Harry.**_

**So we got me my wand & headed back to the Burrow for a wonderful lunch & last min preps.**


	6. Is This a Dream or another Warning

**Sorry I goofed & added this chapter too soon when posted it last. So this is really Chp 5 with bits I forgot to add.**

**Please enjoy cause I've got another chp to post after this, by the way I've started work on chp8 but have come to writers block some how. So yeah...**

**Daizy Blackrose**

* * *

**Is This a Dream or another Warning?**

**Of Things to Come.**

**Ch 6**

****

Well as I thought the day was worse than my two & half month trip to nightmare land, but believe me that trip had a return ticket in which I had no control on the return visiting date.

Because after the long day in Diagon Alley & returning to the Burrow to pack for the year long fun that is Hogwarts, I was one tiered witchy.

So after the highly emotional farewell dinner, we younger folk were wiped & ready to go to sleep.

For once in my life I fell to sleep with no problem, in which I thought was good.

But surely I would find out it that it was not good, for me at least it wasn't!

Cause my return to that nightmare land was a unstoppable one, but their was also a message to me this time round that I was to tell everyone when I awoke._In this nightmarish dream I left off where I was last: "Oh dear Draco, I hate to say this but... yes I've been studying magic for sometime now & yes the Golden Trio as well as the Headmistress knows of this!" I said to a surprised Lucius & Draco._

_"And yes I've know about you two since before I came to the Wizarding World, in fact I use to read about you two before I even met my Cousin." I said with a smirk that would betray me & almost all I've said thus far._

_Because of that smirk that god forsaken Pureblooded smirk, my Purebloodedness started to show thru without my knowing it._

_In which was my undoing at that moment, cause my true persona was no longer waiting in darken shadows by any means._

_But now it was Draco's turn to talk & my turn to listen & answer questions, cause now he had a lot of questions. "So that means you are a Muggle-born after all, a Mudblood!" Stated Draco slightly in an out rage mode._

_"And to think I was taken in by your act, why your nothing but a lying, cheating, harlot, no your worse than that...you're a filthy, disgusting Mudblood!" Draco said with a lot of hate hurt & anger in his voice._

_Of course the first one was true, but the rest of it was in no way true & I was going to tell him so in front of the whole pureblooded wizarding society._

_"Actually Draco you're wrong on all but one of thoses things & that one thing was yes I was lying, but what was I lying about? Oh lets just say...my bloodline & my true name!" I said with my Purebloodedness showing thru more then anything._

_"So then tell me who are you really no more mind games Becca, not anymore I'm thru with the lies bitch!" Said one pissed off Draco Malfoy._

_Now I knew I was in a corner that I could not back out of._

_"Ok so you want to know the truth...but you know I'm betraying Harry & everyone that is fighting on the light side by telling you this, you understand that right?" I asked._

_"Just tell me now!" Shouted an overly pissed Draco Malfoy as he slapped me across the face._

_Of course that little bit of action spurred some bit anger in me._

_"Ok fine I'm not a Muggle nor a Muggle-born, that's right I'm a Pureblood just like you & my true name is Daizy Jasmine Blackrose last of the Blackrose bloodline!" I said with the fire of Pride in my voice._

_"Their I've now said it, are you happy now? Well are ya? I hope so cause guess what? I'm also your future bride, due to your parents & mine!" I shouted at a surprised Draco._

_"Why didn't you say so in the first place, why the charade?" Draco asked quietly still in shock._

_"Well because, I wanted to help my Cousin & I had not known who I was betrothed to at first." I said sounding little girl like all of a sudden._

_"So what made you change your mind?" Asked Draco slightly confused._

_"Well see, originally it was just a mission that my Cousin had asked me to par take & you were my main target." I said sadly._

_"But then the more & more I was around you, getting to know you I found something." I said sounding on the verge of tears._

_"I found that, that I was falling in love with you & finely I just couldn't keep pretending I was a Pureblood in Muggles clothing anymore, I just finely wanted you to know who I was." I said sounding like I was about to cry._

_But then at that moment the since changed to that of the Wesley's Living room & their was Mrs. Weasley with a letter from Hogwarts stating that their was change in plans. And that the rest of the school was going to start the term on the same day as Harry & them._

_Then Mrs. Weasley looks up from the letter & me._

_Then said to me: "Go forth child & repeat this message to me & the rest when you awake, I'll know you're telling the truth." I just nod my head yes & then I awake from my sleeping torment with a message to give._

_As I woke from my horrid sleep I noticed that Ginny & Hermione were neither in bed nor in the room. At this I looked to see what time it was. I found it was early to say the least, say bout 6:00a.m. So at that point I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and took a shower and all that mush. By then I was wide awake and ready to face the world. By then it was say bout 7:00a.m. At which point I left the room for something to eat. Upon entering the kitchen I noticed that everyone still looked unaware of the change in plans, to this I said hello and good morning like as tho I had no knowing of the message. "Morning one and all, are you all ready to go back Hogwarts?" I asked my new group of friends. They all shook their heads yes. "But you Daizy are not ready." Said Mrs. Weasley as she put a plate of pancakes and eggs down in front of me. "Yes I know, so how are we going to deal with that?" I asked looking at everyone in room and they all looked at me as tho they had no clue at all save Mrs. Weasley. "Molly did you let the rest of them know the change in plans?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Oh yeah that, I was waiting for you to wake up dear." Said Molly. The others looked at us both with a questioning look on their faces. At this point Molly handed Harry the letter that had come by owl post that morning. Harry read the letter out loud._

_"Dear Order Members,_

_I regret to inform you that the beginning of the school term for the rest of the student body has been pushed up to the same day as you all. It was not my choice in the matter, it was the Ministries. So in this case I ask you to somehow sneak Daizy onto the train and also before you leave the Barrow please change her back to her Muggle image. Cause Mr. Malfoy has mention her name and shown her picture at the last ministry get together."_

_Til Later,_

_Headmistress_

_McGonagall._

_"P.S. I think Mr. Potter's cloak may be of good use to Miss Blackrose on the whole train ride to Hogwarts."_

****

_"Now the thing I wonder is how did Lucius get a picture of Daizy without using a camera?" Asked Harry in a confused voice. Everyone shook their heads as to say they no clue. But on the other hand I did. "Um Harry, I think I know how he did it." I said with a certainty to my voice. "Oh really, how so Daizy?" Asked Harry. "Well see, the thing is that it was never Lucius that you saw. It was someone pretending to be him. And what a perfect person to do it then Draco himself." I said as seriously as I could. "But yet how did he get a picture of you Daizy?" Asked Harry. "Easy, the walking stick he had with him had a built in camera! How he got it that way I have no clue tho." I said seriously._

_"But Daizy, how did you figure it was Draco?" Asked Hermione.(Sigh) "Something in the way he talked, walked, & looked at me. I could just since him underneath it all. But more so when I was looking in his eyes." I said with distant in my voice that I had not noticed. "Well in that case, lets get to changing Daizy back to her Muggle self ace app!" Said Harry. At this everyone in the room nodded and Hermione, Ginny, & Harry all pointed their wands at me. Then Harry said: Just say when and the three of us will change you back." Said Harry seriously. "Well then let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Said I with a smirk fit for a pureblooded princess. With that, they flicked their wands and zip, zap, boom I was back to my Muggle self again. "Ahhhh it's nice to be me again." I said with a smile. So after all of this we four went to go pack our minute stuff. From there we left the Burrow, King's Cross._

**_

* * *

_**

****

Hope you're enjoying this story so far. )

Hit me up with a comment & a review to let me know how YOU like the story so far.

Daizy Blackrose.


	7. A Game of Hide & No Seek

****

Here is chp7 for you all

Daizy Blackrose.

* * *

Ch 7

**A Game of Hide & No Seek **

**

* * *

****It took Mr. Weasley a hour and half to get us to King's Cross in total.**

**Everyone was quite the whole way there. **

**When we got there Harry and Mr Weasley got out first, so Harry could get his cloak out of his trunk for me. **

**"Here wrap this around you now and do hurry." Said Harry as he tossed me the cloak. **

**I got out of the car and put the cloak on me. It covered me 100**** from head to toe. **

**With that said & done Harry asked to hold on to him for a minute so he could put a tracking spell on me, so he would know where to step and also to keep certain people from bumping into me. **

**In which was a great help. **

**After all of us had walked to the platform we stopped. **

**Harry had told Ron, Hermione, & Ginny to go ahead so he'd know that I'd have someone he trusted waiting for me on the other side of the magical barrer between the platforms. **

**So they went & then I was sent though at the same time as Harry. **

**When we got to the side the others awaited Harry's next order. **

**So he had them go & atain a compartment for all of them. **

**Then one of them was to come back to get Harry & I. **

**We waited and wasn't to long before Ginny appeared with a slightly worried look on her face. **

**Which made me wonder what was up. "Ok guys let's go & quickly cause I ran into Malfoy on the way here. **

**He was showing off his Head Boy badge to some first years & boy did they look scared of him." Ginny said as she turned to go back into train. **

**So I fix the cloak on me even more & followed Harry as he followed Ginny onto the train. Inside the train we walked down the narrow hallway that I thought would still be full of students, but it was not save a few people. **

**One of them was Draco with his face a light with pride while showing off his badge to four others who looked to be in the same house as him. **

**One was a girl with dark hair of chin leight & skin of ghostly white. **

**She had the most annoying voice I've ever heard. **

**At that point I figured that she must be Pansy. **

**But then Harry had stopped before a compartment that stood not far from where Draco was standing. **

**So Ginny quickly opened the door & let Harry & I pass into it. After Ginny had entered the room she locked the door & closed the shades on all of the windows. **

**Then Hermione cast the silince spell on the room so we all could talk freely. **

**"Bout time you lot got here, I was beginning to worry that Malfoy had found you!" Said a worried Hermione. **

**"Well actually he was out in the hallway there when we enter in here. **

**He was showing off his badge to Pansy & his goons." I said as I was sitting down. **

**"He didn't by chance see any of you, didn't he?" Asked a worried Ron. **

**"I don't think he did, we were quite when we got near. For Daizy's shake." Said a oddly calm Harry. **

**But at that moment their was an knocking on the door, then Draco's voice next. **

**"Granger are you in there, cause McGonagall wants to talk to you." **

**"Hold on Malfoy am coming!" Said Hermione after lifting the silince spell from the room of course. **

**" I know am good Granger, but never in a million would I touch a Mudblood like you!" He said with a sneer to his face. **

**"Right back at ya Malfoy!" Hermione said with a little bit laced in her voice. **

**Harry told me to follow her to the Heads compartment so I could meet McGonagall & keep an eye on Draco. **

**The trip to the compartment was well dead silince, but you could since the hate and anger that the two had for one another. **

**I was thinking "**_**Am glad am the one staying in the tower. Cause I bet they would in up in the hospital wing before the nite ended." **_

**We got to the compartment and Draco opened the door with a sneer on his face. Hermione saw this and gave him a one finger salute in return. **

**This was the second time Draco was surprised by the Gryffindor. **

**But that won't be the last person to surprise him. **

**Draco entered the room first , in which was great. **

**Hermione let me go in first & the room was big on the inside. **

**It was like a penthouse, with a set of big white sofas & a glass coffee table in front of them. **

**Not to forget the huge fireplace across from said table. Along with this, the floor was what looked to be marble and the walls were a cream color. **

**Here & there were small palm trees planted in pots, none the less the room was bright. **

**I decied to sit down on the sofa next to the fireplace. **

**Hermione sat down on the one that McGonagall was on. **

**Meaning I was stuck with Draco next me. **

**In which was hard I tell you, cause we were on a loveseat and being that close I got a wif of his sent. **

**And dame did he smell hella good. **

**Not to mention he look even hotter this close up, I had to hold myself back from wanting to jump on him. **

**It was even harder when he put his feet up & across my lap. **

**I looked over to Hermione see what her reaction was to this.  
****  
All I found was a look of complete control and McGonagall kept on talking bout how important it was for them to work together.  
****  
Then the subject of me came up.  
****  
McGonagall had told Draco that he would be sharing the Head's tower with a person from the Muggle world that is Harry's cousin.  
****  
Draco looked as tho he was just told his time of death.  
****  
That's when the thought the hit him, that he was not sharing the Head's tower with Hermione. **

With that he asked if I was going to be sorted into a house. McGonagall told him yes.

With that the meeting was over & we had stopped at the station findly. McGonagall had sent Hermione & Draco to get the first years into the carrages.

Just so I could get out of the room.

I was put in the Heads carrage with Hermione, Draco, & McGonagall.

The carrage looked small from the outside but yet to my surprise again the inside was huge!

This time Hermione was sitting next to me, with Draco derectly across from me. And dame him, he put his feet upon my seat.

If I had my legs closed, he would've had to put those feet off to the side.

But no, he had to put his feet right between my legs.

I went crazy Everytime that boy moved his feet.

By the time we reached Hogwarts, I wanted to pin him up against a wall & show him what he & his feet had done to me!

But that I knew I had to wait til later.

**

* * *

****Comment & Review Please! )**

**Daizy Blackrose. **


End file.
